Goodnight Glow
by EternalShadow54
Summary: Twilight and the gang has settled down in their later adult lives, the lavender mare married and with a beautiful daughter named Starlight Glow. Things couldn't be better, and Glow was going to her very first day of school! Well... until things happen...


**Goodnight... Glow...**

_"I get to go to school this year!?"_

_"Yep. I arranged to get you in early, seeing as you're obviously smart enough, thanks to me." "Thank you mommy! I love you so much!"_

_"I love you too, and you're welcome..."_

A tear was running down the lavender mare's cheek, Octavia running the orchestra under a mat to avoid the rain, and all of Twilight's friends sitting respectfully behind her, dressed in black. Even Rarity kept to the normal mourning dress code, for her friend's sake...

_"Tell me again how you and daddy met."_

_"Alright, but just once more. I was making my way through Manehatten when the most kindest of stallions bumped into me." "Daddy right?"_

_"Hmm... yes. Not only was he kind though, but he was also quite the looker."_

_"Mommy!"_

Twilight started to weep in front of the grave, her friends behind unsure of how to comfort her as they just sat there, silent. Softly, Twilight whispered to herself, feeling as though she was still talking to Glow, even though she knew that she wasn't...

"If only I was there... If only I didn't let you go... If only I had waited until next year like he said..."

Pinkie Pie, being the first to find the courage to do so, stood from her seat as the rain continued to pour, the band finishing one more song before packing up. When she reached her friend's side, she said nothing. The pink pony wasn't sure how to help, and she certainly didn't want to say anything wrong. With hesitation, she placed her hoof on Twi's shoulder, just to let her friend know she was there for her while the mare continued crying, her tears blended with the rain...

_"Hold on! I'm coming. Yes? Can I help you?"_

_"Mrs. Twilight Sparkle?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"There's... been an accident..."_

_"An accident? What do you mean?_

_"There was a fight at your daughter's school... and she tried to step in and stop it..." "Is she hurt!?"_

_"Not anymore..."_

There was no controlling the flow of tears coming from her eyes now, the rest of her friends around her, feeling her pain as they sat in silence...

_"No! That can't be her! It just can't be!"_

_"Somepony restrain this mare!"_

_"Twilight! There's nothing you can do..."_

_"It just can't be her! I refuse to believe it!"_

_"Twi..."_

_"No! Don't try to make me believe it!"_

_"Twi..."_

_"I said NO!"_

The unicorn had her head buried in her hooves now, basically digging her snout into the ground. She felt she couldn't get low enough, so far down that the feeling in her heart would just at least be at even hight. The band had left, and the rain hadn't let up since the start of the service...

_"I don't need your pity! Get out of my house!"_

_"Twilight! We are your friends! We are just trying to help you!"_

_"I don't need help from the likes of you! I don't need nopony's help!"_

_"Please Twilight, let us help!"_

_"NO! GET OUT!"_

_"Fine! Have it your way..."_

_"But... Rainbow Dash..."_

_"Come on Fluttershy... we aren't welcome here..."_

Nopony could understand her. Never has a life been lost at such a young age in Equestria, and everypony knew that. The only ponies to show up were her closest friends, and she was glad they were there, even after how bad she had treated them. Everypony else was scared to show, fearing what hurtful words the _intellectual mare might spew if they showed..._

_"What do you mean!? You're saying our little filly is..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"How could you let this happen!?"_

_"It wasn't my fault!"_

_"Then who's responsible!"_

_"I don't know! Nopony would confess!"_

_"So you're gonna just sit there and let them get away with it!?"_

_"What else can I do!?"_

Twilight's body shook a bit as she was trying to breath, the sorrow and pain leaving her breathless as she cried. Evey moment her friends hooves were on her back or shoulder, the harder it was not to sob. No matter what anypony would tell her, she would always feel like it was her fault, and the love of a mother is a stronger love than anypony will ever know...

_"Where are you going!?"_

_"To Manehatten! I need to get away from... from all of this!"_

_"Fine! I don't need you!"_

_"And I don't need you either! Goodbye!"_

_"Hmph! I don't need anypony! Nopony... at all..."_

Twilight just laid there on the ground, wallowing in sorrow. Applejack was the first to speak with her since the start of the service, and her words did little to help. AJ had not been around her friend in her anger, and only just heard about the accident yesterday...

"Ah'm... sorry fer yer loss..."

The mare just glared blankly at her honest friend, faking a thankful smile as she nodded. Never had she needed her friends more than she needed them now, and they all knew that...

_"Isn't there a spell I could use to bring her back!?"_

_"Twilight, my faithful student, you know that kind of magic is forbidden..."_

_"I know... but what if I-"_

_"I know it must be hard for you, but there isn't any way I can help you. I'm sorry..."_

A few hours passed, the last of her friends to leave being Rainbow Dash. With a heavy heart, she sat there, staring at the newly marked gravestone. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave her filly again. She only wanted to hold her again, hold her close and to never let go, but she knew that would never happen. Not now... not ever...

_"Starlight Glow! It's time for bed!"_

_"Do I have to? I can still see the sun going down though..."_

_"Yes, silly. You want to get up early for your first day of school tomorrow, don't you?" "Yes! I can't wait to make all kinds of new friends!"_

_"And I can't wait to meet them when you do..."_

_"Hey... mommy..."_

_"Yes Glow? What is it?"_

_"Goodnight, I love you..."_

Twilight stood up from the grave, the rain clearing up as a beam of light dimly shines behind the dark thicket of cloud above. With half a smile, and with hurt within her that she never imagined possible, she whispered...

"Goodnight Glow, I love you too..."


End file.
